


Blind

by VesperRegina



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Blindness, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a fighter.  This is something Daniel has always known. 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanSel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FanSel).



> Fic #1, for FanSel.

She's a fighter. This is something Daniel has always known.

"You're blind."

"Yes, Daniel, I am."

She will never accept anything if it's too easy. Life isn't easy.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't want your pity."

Always surrounded by family, but keeping herself apart. The youngest child, forced into the role of oldest.

"You shouldn't have kept this from me, Betty."

"I needed-- _need_ time."

He knows this. He knows this because, in so many ways, he and Betty are alike.

"We can work this out. I'll help you."

"I don't--"

"I'm here, Betty. I'm not running away."

End.


End file.
